RWBY Lemons
by The Wolf Tamer
Summary: Rewriting the series with an adult twist on things. Mostly chronological order. Don't read if you don't like lemony goodness.
1. Chapter 1

I Burn

The fierce purring of the engine came to sharp end as the motorcycle's engine cut off. Long, smooth white legs swung over the sides and onto the pavement, brown and white trailing behind the figure as she walked through the breezy night streets. It was pretty quiet, being near the end of the night, but up ahead a powerful, sharp, and syncopating rhythm thrummed with her steps as she approached the night club.

Yang Xiao Long stepped through the automatic doors, where a single light shone through, breaking the dimness of the night streets and welcoming her into the euphoric embrace of the still lively night club. Her eyes scanned briefly over the myriad of dancers along the floor, blinking and shining with the strobes and the multi-colored beams of light waving across the room. Temptation begged her to join them, but Yang wasn't here for that.

She was on a mission.

Her hips swung wide and alluringly as she made her way passed the dance floor and straight to the bar. She espied her mark; a well dressed and cut gentlemen who looked to be about his mid 30's. Charming enough fellow. Far better looking than the greaseheads that surrounded him. She came to the bar and stood next to his stool; the bartender made eye contact. She didn't waver for a second, not the least bit concerned that she was only 17. It didn't make any difference to her whether she got the drink or not.

"Strawberry sunrise." She said coolly, and the bartender nodded, "No ice." She added with perfect dramatic timing. Such calm and collectiveness, it was a good first impression. She saw that her mark was trying real hard not to look at her, but he was totally staring out of the corner of his eyes.

"Oh!" She gesticulated, bringing up her hand to make the point of sudden remembrance, purposefully pushing up her not so very subtle chest as she did so, "And one of those little umbrellas!"

Now he had felt some kind of weakness and invitation all at the same time; the man turned and interjected, "Aren't you a little young to be drinking, Blondie?" He asked, matter-of-fact.

Without skipping a single beat she turned straight to him and with all the _I could give a damn_ attitude she could muster, "Aren't you a little old to have a name like Junior?"

He didn't seem phased by either her tenacity or her knowledge of who he was, "So you know who I am." He shot back, "You got a name, Sweetheart?" He asked, scanning the room to make sure his lackeys weren't too far.

"Yes, Junior, I've got several." Yang said, with a strange concoction of venomous and sweet in her voice, leaning forward seductively, pushing her top cleavage into perfect view of the taller man, so that he could stare straight along the beautiful smooth curves and into the crevice in between, her hand slowly drifting forward down his chest, immediately causing his heartrate and blood to stirr, his breathing skipped a beat, "But instead of calling me sweetheart, you can me SIR!" With gruff in her last word, she reached passed his abdomen and straight to his pants, her hands cupping around his testicles.

A shot of adrenaline flew through her as the warm feel of his testicles, and his unexpectedly large penis, which she could feel pressing up against the side of her hand. She tightened her grip on his testacles, threatening to squeeze them into Oblivion.

Junior was definitely paying attention, "Tell me where I find -her-" Yang demanded, raising a picture on her cell-phone to his eyes.

"Never seen her before!" Junior responded, clearly nervous. Despite that, Yang felt his balls tighten up and his dick get warmer as blood pumped into his extremity...it even twiched along her wrist, the fabric of his pants pushing tightly against her hand. She rolled her eyes. How could his dick be excited when his balls were in peril? Junior was actually wondering the same thing.

"Little traitor" He mumbled for a second. Yang quietly laughed inside her own head.

"Listen Blondie...sir...Unless you want to make it out of here alive, I suggest you let me go. I don't know this woman."

Yang looked at the...many...bodyguards who had approached, weapons drawn, "Looks like we have an audience." She smirked, releasing him.

He recovered himself for a second, "I won't forget that." He promised, "Get out of my club."

He began walking away, his bodyguards forming around him. Before they could close her out, Yang pushed through two of them, Junior waved the guards off not to hit her, "Oh Junior, don't be so sensitive, I was only playing around!"

A devious smile spread inside of her soul as a wild thought gnawed from inside her dirty little head, his warmth still fresh in her hand's muscle memory.

"Let's kiss and make up, okay?!"

Junior stopped, turning toward her. "Hm?" He asked, not trusting, but immediately excited by the prospect.

She...was a beautiful young lady. Her...features, were so alluring. And as little as he enjoyed being embarassed in his own club, he did so love a strong spirited woman.

She giggled slightly, allowing an innocent blush to cross her face. And the trap was set.

"Okay..." He said hesitantly. She leaned forward, presenting her striking eyes and beautiful face to his mercy. He stepped forward, nervous and terrified. What if she punched him? What if it was a trick? What if she was batshit insane?! Afterall, she had all but neutered him moments ago.

Still, he could not resist the urge. But he had to be cautious. He leaned forward, pretending to fall for the kiss. He saw a sudden quick movement, and reacted with speed of his own, catching the fist that came for him, pulling her in and pushing his mouth up against hers. And intantly, their faces melded, his tongue penetrated her mouth and their muscles wrestled with each other's taste, massaging each other in a long, passionate kiss.

This was hardly Yang's first kiss, and hardly with someone older. But she was immediately taken in by it, too shocked to fight back after her failed plan to strike him powerfully. She actually found herself...loving it.

It was electric, on fire! Her heart started racing. Her arms wrapped around Junior and pulled him in, kissing back, exchanging some fluids. Her loins immediately started to ache. She could feel his hardening cock against her bare thighs, his searching hands reaching down her skirt, along her legs, and then up against her under-leggings.

They continued to kiss passionately, completely dismaying the bodyguards. Finally she pulled back, and placed Junior's hand against her wet extremity, "I burn..." She whispered, almost breathless into his ear.

Moments later, Junior was leading Yang down a corridor in the back of the club. Doors lined either side of them in a long line, "This is where Patrons can go if they...well, decide to rent a room in the heat of the moment." He told her.

Yang was slightly nervous. She'd never fucked a man quite as old as him. She wasn't scared but...nervous.

"Which room was it again?" He asked allowed, too excited to think straight, "Ah!" He said, excited, and unlocked a door with his key.

Yang peeked in...

To see two diva looking girls, one in a white dress and the other in a red dress, with long black hair, straightened, on their knees, slobbering all over a man's cock. His hand was wrapped around the hair of the red dressed girl, pushing her cheek against his sweaty inner thigh, her mouth slobbering over the side of his girth, while the white dressed girl had the last 4 inches of his dick in her mouth, pumping her head back and forth vigorously. The man was dressed sharply in all white, a top-hat obscuring some orange hair. He turned for a second, looking Yang directly in the eye, "Naughty girls should go to their -own- rooms for time-out." He said quickly.

Junior slammed the door shut, "I'm sorry about that!" He said, embarrased, "here's us..." He called, bringing Yang by the wrist into another room.

He shut the door, and turned to her.

"I want to try that..." Yang said, mesmerized.

"What?" He asked, "A blowjob?" He asked.

"Jesus I'm not some innocent Little Red..." She remarked. Junior didn't fully know what she was talking about. She fell to her knees, placed one hand along his pants, and grabbed his wrist with the other, placing his hand on the back her hair and pushing his fist closed around her hair, "This..." She said, free his dick from his trousers.

"Oh..." He said surprisingly. He was well and hard already, at full attention. He pushed forward against her cheeks, rubbing the head of his cock along her lips, brushing lightl against the bottom of her nose. He pushed the length of his dick up to her forehead, running the bottom of the shaft across her mouth and nose until his balls were in her mouth. He gripped her hair tightly and pulled her in, so that his balls forced themselves inside of her mouth.

She lapped her tongue across his skin, drawing a sharp exhale and slight cooing sound out of Junior. She played with his ballsack for a few more moments before running her tongue and face up the shaft, her finger coming up to itch along his scrotum.

She set the tip of his dick in her lips and looked at the length of it. It was bigger than any dick she'd sucked before...But she could do it, she knew!

"Are you sure you want me to...uh, set the pace?" He asked.

She responded by pushing his dick into her mouth and bobbing her head so that it pushed out her left cheek, looking him right in the eyes, drooling down his shaft, and then popping him out, using her hand to lubricate his length, "Come At me!" She said, coy.

"And?" He asked, leading her on.

"You'll see." She winked.

He grabbed a full head of hair and said, "Didn't I tell you, I'm not gonna forget what you did back there?" He asked, a coy devil springing out from his soul as well.

He pulled her head back and thrust his hips forward, immediately going deep into Yang's throat. He felt the whole of his dick piercing into her throat, feeling the warm, wet walls of her mouth tightly against his throbbing length. He didn't let up. In and out, in and out. Her mouth made squealching sounds, and he heard her gag and moan a few times, the vibrations running up his dick and filling him with excitement.

Quicker and harder, he fucked her face, occaisionally pulling out and giving her time to breath, spilling spit and pre-cum all over her cheeks and down her shirt. She could feel her own sticky saliva dampening her yellow undershirt, a thick strand falling from her chin down between her breasts. Some of it even fell along her skirt and legs.

He relentlessly started fucking her face again. He got faster and faster, wilder and wilder. The more punishment she took, the more fierce Yang seemed to get, though. Finally, she pulled him out of her, overpowering his grip with a strength he didn't think could be possible for the girl.

 _Here it comes..._ Junior thought, waiting for the punch.

Instead Yang pushed him down into a plush red chai, and pulled his pants down to his ankles, dropping her leggings off, then straddled him. She fell around his cock, letting him go deep into her well wet and lubricated pussy. Without a moment of hesistation she jerked and thrust her body against him, her saliva covered shirt and cleavage bouncing heavily in Junior's face;

"Oh!" "OH!" "OHHHH!" She cried desperately, fucking him vigorously, her eyes staring down at Junior's, who seemed to be in some kind of heaven.

"Don't! Fucking! Stop!" She cried.

He grabbed her side and suddenly threw Yang across the room, onto the bed. She growled at him, irritated. He wasted no time in clearing the gap, "What's wrong, Junior's Junior can't handle the pace?!" She taunted.

"Shut the fuck up!" He taunted, throwing her on her back, lifting up both her legs and pulling her waist in the air, angling her back up into the bed. Suddenly, Yang slammed her fists together and her hair shot up with a powerful energy he wasn't sure would kill him or not. But his cock was in charge of his fear, and it said go for it. He put her ankles up on his shoulders and slammed as hard as he could into her pussy.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuck!" Yang cried, swinging her body in tamdem!

"Oh my god!" Yang gasped out as she finally orgasmed, then a second time, writhing slightly on the bed.

Junior dropped her legs, then stradles her ribcage, shoving his dick against her large, covered mounds, rubbing the purple cock across her boobs. "Help me out, Sir!" He laughed. Tired as she was, she reached up and put both hands on his slimy cock, vigorously rubbing him out, her wrists slapping against his balls.

Finally, he ejected his first load, shooting forward, up her face. The second splotched lazily against her neck. He leaned back a little bit, overcome with ecstasy, and shot the last 3 loads across her chest, covering her brown jackets in a puddle of thick, hot semen.

He fell in bed next to Yang and brushed his hand along her hair, "Blondie..." He sighed. They were both tired, both quickly falling asleep. "I don't know who that woman is...But if you come back here again, maybe my people will have found something by then. And if not, I'll have this room filled with Strawberry Sunrise, no ice, if you'll just let me fuck you one more time."

"Don't forget the little umbrella." Yang said lazily, falling asleep.


	2. Episdoe 1: Ruby Rose Pt 1

The hand tugged at her shoulder as she was browsing casually along the magazines, focusing on the rhythm of her headphones. It sharply pulled her out of her little world and she wasn't appreciative of it. She turned, "Huh?" She looked at a grimacing man, red shades, all black suit and a hat. Her eyes went to the sword in his hand. He pointed for her to take her headphones off. She slipped them off, "Yes?" She asked, curiously, and her innocent look begged that maybe he had a rational, non-threatening intention somewhere in that grimacing head.

"I said, 'Put your hands in the air!'" The thug responded, irritated.

Now, Ruby Rose was never scared of a fight, but she also was never one to hurt somebody with just cause, "Are you robbing me?" She asked hesitantly for clarification,almost hoping for a confirmation.

"YES!" He exerted, frustrated.

Ruby cocked a little grin, "Ahhhh…" She mused.

He reached a hand forward. It was his mistake, the fool must have though she was surrendering.

His wrist was quickly twisted. Before he could raise his red sword or finish his quick gasp of pain, she pulled him in and launched her leg out powerfully, focusing her Aura on the hit. The thug flew back and Ruby released his wrist, letting him go clear across the dust shop and into the walls, smashing the cabinet of decorative Dust containers it held. A new thug quickly took his place, pointing a large pistol directly at the young 16 and a half year old woman.

"Freeze!" He ordered.

Moments later Ruby was barreling through a window with the thug as a shield against the glass. They hit the pavement and she rode him for a moment before coming gracefully up to her feet and standing in the middle of the street. There were no bystanders. Everyone seemed to have cleared out after seeing the armed thugs.

Ruby opened up her Scythe, allowing the extensions of Crescent Rose mechanically hum as it fully moved out, the red metal glinting in the night. Her blade menacingly swished out and she held the weapon on her shoulder for a moment as she turned to the now dumbfounded thugs standing near the broken window.

A man, presumably the leader, stepped behind them, staring at the problem. He wore a buttoned up white petticoat with a red fur inlay, a white scarf snugly around his neck, short orange, slightly curly hair. The black bowler hat and puffing brown cigar completed the classic villain look. As their eyes contacted, Ruby felt some kind of connection with the man. Not a positive connection by any means; more like some kind of intertwined fate or destiny. She felt challenged by his presence, menaced by his stare. And as if in response to this anxiety that he gave her, she twirled Crescent Rose, letting the blade cut through the air, making powerful whistling noises before bringing it powerfully down into the pavement, crushing through and anchoring her. It was a message of her own, declaring that she would rise to any challenge.

"okay…" Torchwick mused, not so thrilled about this set-back. Who was she? Why was she here? She was too young to be military and didn't carry herself with the intensity of a huntress. So what, did he just draw the bad card today? "Get her." He commanded the oafs around him. He needed to see her move, needed to know what she was capable of.

The men raced out the door, surrounding the girl. Without hesitation Ruby Rose leaped over the incoming sword, bring her feet right up into her oppoents face and using the leverage of that kick to spin and launch herself further, pulling her sword, and a decent amount of pavement, along with her. She spun Crescent Rose underneath her and brought the blunt of the weapon under the chest of her first opponent like an upper cut, sending him catapulting through the air and down to a painful thud. The second opponent charged but would not be able to clear the gap as she spun again and brought the rear of her weapon down this time like a hammer, slamming him powerful into the ground. If not for his Aura, he'd have been crushed and obliterated. The clicking of a gun.

Ruby fired her own weapon, the recoil pushing her backwards. She stepped into it, dodging a spray of bullets, another shot of her weapon changed her direction in mid-flight, saving her from a continued volley.

She launched herself to the opponent, the original man, his gun ready. Clearing the gap in a moment she gave him a hit of her scythe, sending him into the air like the first. Then she anchored the blade and spun along the pole with skill, building a spinning momentum before grabbing the scythe, going aerial, and spinning it in a large arcing swing that smashed the enemy like some kind of home-run hitter. Needless to say, he wouldn't be getting up a second time. Ruby came to a stand-still, scanning to make sure all 3 of her assailants were not getting up.

Torchwick stared down at the broken and moaning body of one of his minions, "You were worth every cent, truly you were." The sarcasm was dripping.

"Well Red, I think we can all agree its been an eventful evening." He dropped his cigar and put it out with the cane that he held in his hands, "And as much as I'd like to stick around," He pointed the bottom end of the cane, smoking from the ashe, directly at Ruby in a threatening manner, his movement dramatic and theatric.

{He sure does have a flair for the dramatic} Ruby though to herself. {Kind of amusing. Slightly annoying.}

"I'm afraid this," suddenly the end of the cane lifted up and became an aiming reticle…for a gun. The cane was a gun, "is where we part ways!"

He fired. Ruby raised her Scythe to block but quickly decided this was not a blocking situation. The red mist and whistling clued her into the power of this projectile and she leaped into the air, watching as it exploded along the road, sending tar and chunks of black pavement in all directions. A great gash left itself where once civilization thrived unperturbed.

Ruby came to a landing and looked up, but Torchwick was gone. She saw him climbing a ladder. The old man from the store stepped out the doorway now that the danger was gone, checking to see if she was Okay. "You Okay if I go after him?" She asked, wanting to be sure that he was Okay as well.  
"Uh-huh"

Without hesitation Ruby bolted towards the ladder, following in hot pursuit. She leaped into the air and fired her scythe to propel her up towards the roof, coming hot on Torchwick's heels.

"Hey!" She demanded. Torchwick came to a stop. There was a moment of silence.

"Persistant." Torchwick complained. Not with his casual manner either. He was truly upset. He didn't want to kill the girl.

"Well normally this would be the part where my Helicopter shows up and I fly away like a true villain." He said with a sigh, turning on heel and staring at Ruby, "But no such luck. I guess that means I have to kill you." He said, "I –hate- killing children.

"I'm not a child!" She said, readying her Scythe, "And nobody needs to die..."

Torchwick looked at Ruby for a few moments longer, then an idea came to him.

"You're right. You aren't a child. You're a grown woman…almost."

"That's hardly the important thing here…"

"Ah…I suppose you are right. Maybe we can work something out. Maybe nobody has to die." He said.

"Surrender, and give back all the Dust."

Torchwick looked at the bag in his hand, full of the goods he much needed and desired. He tisked a few times. "I suppose I could give this back." He said, "But lets not pretend that we're on equal footing here. I'll give you the dust if you give me something in return. And let me go."

"No deal!" Ruby said, irritated, "I'm handing you over to the authorities."

Torchwick launched himself at her with surprising alacrity. She blocked with Crescent Rose. He angle his cane down, and launched another attack. The explosion was smaller than the last, but enough to knock Ruby down and across the roof, her weapon moving the opposite direction.

Torchwick was standing over her moments later, "That was just a small blast." He said, weapon pointing straight into her face, and loading a very volatile crystal into his cane, "Are you sure you don't want to make a deal."

Ruby lay there for a few moments before finally saying, "You promise you'll give back the dust."

"Of course." He said with a bow.

"What…what do you want, then?"

He put his cane to the side and kneeled down, extending a hand to Ruby. He pulled her up to a sitting position, holding her gently by the elbow. He leaned forward and gently pulled her into a kiss, letting himself lean into it, actually embracing her. For a second Ruby fought it. But slowly, his warmth and fragrance drifted into her, the gentle kiss overtook her. She found herself allowing it, almost kissing back. Her heartbeat started skipping and back and forth.

He pulled back, and she hated the fact that her instinct was to hold him there and not let go. She hated that she wanted this criminal to stay close to her, wanted to feel the heat of his breath against her.

"How about, we make love?" He asked.

Everything in Ruby screamed not to do it. But something about him…something allured and charmed her. Finally she bit her lip, and slowly nodded, unable to say no.

He kissed her again, his hands moving up and down her sides, slowly and gently massaging her, sending electric charges up and down her body. His kissing moved down her neck. She leaned back on the hard floor of the roof, his hands pressing against her chest, and trailing down her skirt, finding her leggings. They inched up her legs and to her womanhood. She bit her lip again, harder. He began to play with her woman hood even through the thin mesh of the leggings and her panties underneath. One hand worked to gently tear the leggings open while the other rubbed vigorously and rhythmically against her. Finally, he had her panties exposed; a light pink shade with roses printed in a pattern along them. He pushed the wet panties into a bunch and moved it aside, exposing her wet vagina.

"Uhhh" she gasped as the length of his finger worked its was into her. She was very tight and uncomfortable. He reached a hand forward and pulled her forward, drawing another kiss and whispering soothing things into her ear to help her relax.

His finger found that this was a success, her relaxing enough for him to first one and then another digit into her and against her sensitive clitoris. He started rubbing, and Ruby started breathing heavily. "unhhhh" she began to moan in rhythmic succession with his finger.

It wasn't long before they were into the motion and Ruby let herself lean completely back, spreading her legs. He pumped his fingers faster and harder, until her breathing was erratic and heavy. Finally, she bit her lip and surprised a heavy moan as she came to an orgasm.

Torchwick undid the front of his suit pants, letting his fully erect penis out. She sat up on her elbows, looking longingly upon him but hesitant, "Wait…" She said, nervous… "I've…never…"

His smile was warm and comforting rather than mocking or sadistic, "I'll be gentle. You won't regret the experience."

She slowly nodded.

He pushed up against her, easing himself inside. She resisted for a second, feeling too much pressure from his girth and length. He eased up for a moment, sitting still inside of her. After a few moments, he felt her hips shake a little as she pushed herself closer to him, encouraging him to thrust ever so slightly. He felt himself reach in, then felt a sharp resistance; not her, but a wall stopping him from moving on. Roman Torchwick was a gentlemen but he was also never one to mince words or be stopped by a wall.

Ruby suddenly gasped and revulsed as he pushed quickly through. He continue further and deeper, ignoring her sharp breathing and pained expression. Then he was in all the way, his his pushing up against her spread open thighs. Their skins sat there connected for a moment while she wiggled and finally he felt her relax. "It's all better from here." He remarked.

Slowly, he began rocking back and forth, getting into a rhythm, only a little bit at a time. He felt her getting use to it, and saw her starting to enjoy the sensation. Even as he picked up and moved faster and faster, pulling back farther and then thrusting in. He enjoyed the sound and feel of his hips slapping against her thighs, and his ballsack lazily slapping against her butt cheeks.

Soon he was at full speed, fucking her on the floor with some amount of vigor. They were both grunting, Ruby was moaning, trying vainly to grab hold of something to squeeze on. She eventually reached for her own supple breasts, squeezing the small mounds together and rubbing. She moaned and began her first climax. "unhhhhhhhh"

Torchwick was encouraged by the sound and leaned into her, really putting his weight into it. He put one hand on her shoulder, pinning her down and giving himself balance. He picked up his vigor, pounding as hard as he could. Ruby climaxed again underneath him. He continued on, finding he was getting close to that point. "Alright I'm gonna pull out now." He said. Suddenly he found Ruby's legs wrapping around his waist and holding him in. She was gyrating herself.

"Okay…" He said inquisitively. "Fine then." He picked her up off the ground and stood up, holding her with her legs still wrapped around him, and began fucking her harder and faster, "I'm gonna cum." He warned her, raising an eyebrow.

"Me…Too…FUCK!" She cried out. He smiled.

And his seed shot into her, they both orgasmed together.

He lowered her to the ground and released her, his semen dripping out of her vagina.

"Hey, do you hear that?" He asked, "My rides here!"

A helicopter was on the approach. He ran over and grabbed the bag.

Ruby jumped up to her feet, "You promised!" She screamed.

"Little Red!" He mocked, "I'm the –villain"

He jumped on the helicopter and raised his cane, firing at her.

Ruby held her arms up, but knew it was no good. That would kill her for sure.

Moments later, Glynda Goodwitch arrived in the nick of time.

And Torchwick flew off into the distance.


	3. Episode 1: Ruby Rose Pt 2

Episode 1 RWBY Rose Pt. 2

Jaune knew he should be staring out the window at the beautiful landscape of Vale as it flowed underneath the transport. The landscape was simply breathtaking; mountain peaks, deep valleys, lushes foliage. Rivers deep. The trip to Beacon academy was already unlike anything he'd experienced. And yet his eyes kept staring intensely at a different kind of mountain peaks and deep valles, and his mind was wandering to a different kind of lush foliage. And deep rivers.

His eyes flickered once again as he caught himself staring at the yellow and red girls gabbing out the window. The one with the big long hair...her brown skirt revealing smooth and lucious legs, her chest bouncing with her perky movements. Carefree and wild, he imagined. His mind continued to imagine her body underneath those garments. He could almost feel himself drooling. He was totally not use to being around so -many- hot women.

And the girl in the black and red outfit with the skirt and the tight hood was a looker too! Cute and cuddly in that way that reminded Jaune of many lewd videos he'd seen. He could feel his loins lurching at the thought of grasping her short red hair. Her cute little voice. Her small frame that accentuated her chest. He could feel his boner getting uncomfortably tight in his pants. "oooooh..." he sighed, knowing he couldn't do anything about it. He uncomfortably pushed his crotch against the wall to help ease the tension.

"What?" The blonde girl suddenly asked, "What are you doing?" His odd sigh had drawn her attention. Jaune freaked out.

First of all he'd never spoken to a hot older chick like that before. Second of all when she whipped around and put her fist on her hip her boobs bounced and that made his boner go full rage mode. And finally, she had heard him emit a strange sound and he was currently standing with his hip thrust forward and his dick firmly pressed against the wall. So he did the only thing that made sense to him at the moment. The only thing he could think of and came natural.

He dry heaved and leaned forward, making sickly noises.

"Uh oh, I think he's got sky sickness!" The red one said,

"I guess the view's not for everyone!"

"Well, it was a nice moment while it lasted!" Ruby interjected.

Jaune took the opportunity to awkwardly move toward the bathroom, using his fake retching to exaggerate his movements and try to hide his boner. Finally he made it to the bathroom. He tried the door. Damn! It was locked. Looking around, he found a back area with crates and lots of backpacks. He moved into this area and found a corner behind three crates full of luggage where nobody could see him.

He pulled his penis free and immediately felt some relief, but it was demanding attention. Unable to hold it, Jaune grasped his penis firmly, and spit, using the lubrication to allow him to swiftly begin stroking. He looked around to make sure nobody had followed him, and then began to let his imagination run wild.

Jaune pulled blonde haired girl toward her. He turned her around began to grope her with his hands. He tried to imagine some scenario where he was able to woo and impress her but nothing seemed realistic, so he gave up on that and decided to just imagine that somehow, they were both drunk and horny. She was grinding up against him, her butt grinding against his hips and his girth through his pants. He reached up and began taking clothes off, layer by layer. Her beautiful breasts exposed, her wonderful waist and vagina.

He pulled his pants down and took his shirt and sweater off, allowing her to trace her hands along his chest before getting down on her knees. She grabbed his ballsack, fondling and massaging, as she put the head in his mouth, letting her skillful tongue swirl around it, around and around and around. He could imagine the sensation, heavenly, overbearing! Sensory overload. Finally, she started to push it into her lips, greedily sucking the length of his large dick.

"oh, sis, wow!" The red hooded girl was here now. She immediately started joining in, and they shared his shaft with slobber and an exchange of kisses between each other.

He imagined grabbing the red girl by the hair but-

It was too much to bare, he could feel himself losing complete control, he was about to-

"What do you think you are doing?!" The incredulous woman's voice asked as Jaune furiously beat himself off. He was so focused on his deed that he absolutely did not notice she was real, and assumed it was a conjuration of his imagination. "Dirty girls aren't suppose to talk!" He whispered.

"What did you just say to me? Do you know who I am?"

Jaune opened his eyes. And he saw the most beautiful white haired woman he'd ever seen in his entire life. An enchantress in white, a queen of the greatest proportions. And she was leaning forward, one hand on her hip and the other waving infuriated. No thoughts came through his mind except how beautiful her face was. And because of that, Jaune aimed up.

And that's when the orgasm came. A large string of cum suddenly shot out of his dick. Up in the air, and splashing onto Weiss's face. She was so shocked she did nothing for a moment. Then another string of cum blasted her in the eye. "Oh my god!" She recoiled.

Jaune's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he blasted her dress right across the chest and belly with a long string of cum.

His knees went weak. It was the best fantasy ever.

And then he realized.

This was no fantasy.

This was reality.

"I'm gonna kill you!" The white dressed lady screamed.

And then blinding pain. Two white glyphs appeared on either side of Jaune. He suddenly felt himself thrown between them, smashing into the crates and walls again and again until finally they mercifully deactivated and he smashed into the floor, crying and whimpering, with his pants down and the whole plane viewing.

He'd be so embarassed if he were conscious.


	4. Episode 2: The Shining Beacon

Yang had left to hang out with her friends  
Ruby had offended the richest girl in the school and almost blown up the courtyard  
and her biggest lead on a friend had mysteriously disappeared after engaging in a cat-fight that Ruby had accidentally set off.

What a great first 10 minutes in Beacon!

'At least the sky is pretty.' Ruby thought, staring up at the white sky with bits of cumulostratus wisping through the air at a hefty pace as she lay on the cold courtyard floor. The feel of the hard stone and the sight of the sky left her mind to wander in it's loneliness to the other night. She imagined that deplorable Roman Torchwick. His snake-ish face, smooth and charming, red-orange hair blooming to either side underneath his bowler hat. His crisp suit pressed against a fit, tight body. Ruby bit her lip, unknowingly, as she thought about Roman. She wanted to be mad. She wanted to punish him for lying and stealing and being a dirty rotten criminal who hurt people that she swore she'd grow up to protect. But she couldn't deny the fact of what she also desperately wanted.

She wanted him to fuck her.

Just then, she caught a glimpse of a tall figure standing beneath the sun above her. She blinked a couple of times, staring at the black outlined silhouette. Tall, fit, short hair that slightly bloomed to either side. They stood firmly and held out a hand. She dreamed of Torchwick although she knew it couldn't possibly be him. She took the hand and it sturdily helped her to her feet right away, "Hello..." She accidentally cooed, still fantasizing somewhat.

"Hey, I'm Jaune."

"Ruby." She said with a sigh. She got a good look at him...and recognized him as the guy who made a complete fool of himself on the airbus and then got caught masturbating in the back, "Ah, just keep it in your pants, Okay?" She giggled, laughing at him.

Jaune turned bright red and looked down in shame. He seemed almost on the verge of tears for a second, and Ruby was filled with sympathy and pity. Afterall, she wasn't having a very great first day either. "Oh, hey, it's not...that...bad...I mean, that white haired girl was a total meanie so maybe it was just her karma comin' for her." She laughed again, "haha...coming for her..."

Jaune stifled a short laugh, and shuffled his feet, "Thanks...it was that bad...but...I mean we'll find a way to move on."

They took a walk around on the large fountains next to the courtyard, passing under the overhead pillars and walkways.

"All I'm saying is the bathroom was full and I've never seen so many pretty girls around, I had to do something to...relieve myself!"

"Look, I'm sorry, it was the first thing that came to mind!"

Jaune put his hands up in the air thematically, "How would you like it if I called you 'crater face'!?"

Ruby threw up her shoulders, "Hey, that explosion was an accident!" She stamped her foot and waved her arms around emphatically.

Jaune put his hands up in a sweeping, galavanting motion, "Well the name is Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it."

"Do they?" Ruby asked, giggling to herself. He certainly had a funny kind of charm to him, though Ruby was quite into his type.

"They will!" He assured her, hands up, "I mean I hope they will..." he kicked the dirt a bit.

Ruby pushed closer to reassure Jaune, "I'm sure that will." She smiled and blushed.

Jaune showed her his weapon, and they exchanged their stories about them. His was...rather underwhelming. Finally, they came to sit next to the waters edge. Everything was strangely empty for a busy school hustle and bustle. They looked out on the water, being the only ones in the area, "All alone again." Ruby sighed.

"Do you...uh, have a boyfriend?" Jaune asked, curious.

Ruby wasn't into Jaune...she decided to lie, "Uh, yeah, I actually just got really serious with a guy back at home before coming out here!" She said.

"Oh? What's he like?" Jaune pressed.

 _Shit_ Ruby thought to herself. She told him about Torchwick, leaving out the name, the part where he was a notorious criminal who sexually took advantage of her, the part where he robbed a store and they battled...she got a little carried away with the story, and started describing him...and his muscles...and how he handled her body so nicely, how gentle and kind he was...She felt her warmth between her legs radiating. She looked over to Jaune, and he was looking at her. She looked down.

Apparently he hadn't noticed his raging boner. "oh boy..." She said out loud.

"Huh?" Jaune looked down, "Oh, shit! I'm so sorry!" He started to get up.

"wait!" Ruby put her hand on his legs and he stopped from getting up. She slowly reached towards his crotch, "I'm not gonna see my boyfriend...maybe ever." She confessed, "Perhaps...just this once...I could...help you out."

Her hand rubbed his cock through his pants. Jaune moaned immediately. The first thing Ruby noticed was how BIG his cock was through his pants. She rolled her wrist and palm against him, feeling him grow even harder and bigger. He rocked back and forth gently with her slow rubbing. Finally, she reached up and undid the top button as her free hand went down her own skirt, two fingers on either side of her warm vagina, spreading the lips apart, then dipping in to rub against the clitoris.

Her hand fit snugly around Jaune's cock as she spat all over it. She leaned forward and put her lips around it, pushing it into her mouth and spitting as much saliva as she could on it before pulling back up. Jaune's eyes rolled into the back of his head. Her hand began to squeeze and tighten, slowly pushing the saliva up and down the shaft. She started to beat him off at a steady pace as she worked herself good and well. He moaned in time, and she did too. Jaune wasn't use to this excitement, and neither was she. It wasn't long before she was working herself as fast as possible, and her wrist was slapping up and down the length of Jaune's dick, her Palm's squeelching as they slapped against his balls.

Jaune came first, shooting a long string of jizz up into the water. Then, a second splotch the landed all over Ruby's hands. She let out a long moan as she not long after came as well. Jaune pushed close to Ruby's face, trying to kiss her.

Ruby fell back, rolling away, "nawp." She said.

Jaune fell over, "oh, uh...I'm sorry."

Ruby stood up, cleaning herself off. ( she accidentally wiped the white jizz all over her black battle skirt, smearing it along the size. ) "Uh, no worries!" She said, "It's just...a favor though. Enjoy!"

Jaune shrugged, "Oh, Okay. that works."

"Oh shit!" Ruby suddenly realized why nobody was around, "We're LATE FOR INAUGURATION!"

They raced over to the inauguration.

In the back, hiding behind a pillar, a red haired woman in brown armor was leaning against the wall, looking at the two, remembering Jaune's huge dick. She bit her lip and pulled her fingers out of her sticky, wet pussy.


	5. Episode 3: The Shining Beacon Pt 2

The Shining Beacon Pt. 2

Ruby lay quietly on the sleeping bag, her elbows spread to eithe rside propping her up as she scribbled contemplatively into her diary. She could feel the cool summer air breezing through the open windows, which were kept open to reduce the costs of power during such a beautiful and well weathered time of year. She felt the breeze wisp through the large hall that all the students were in, gently pushing at the cloth of her heart covered pajama pants, up her spine to give her a chill.

Her diary was filled with her concerns about being friendless...her frustrations over her recent encounter with one very smooth criminal...and Ozpin's cryptic words during the addressing ceremony. What a strange man. It was his job to administer, and there was a certain level of authority that was required, but Ozpin seemed to have this haunting mystery surrounding him, like the weight of the world was on his shoulders and every word was balanced precariously on the tipping point of disaster and absolution. Something Ruby couldn't quite piece together.

Suddenly air shot into her as a presence plopped itself next to her "It's like a big slumber party!" Yang shouted as she landed on the sleeping bag next to her. Yang was laying on her side with her legs facing the boys section and her elbow propped her, hand on cheek, other arm free, like she was posing on top of a car in a swimsuitmagazine or over the fireplace mantle-piece. Except she wore her orange topped pajamas with black short-shorts on that really hugged her form, barely inches up the thigh, and just enough room around the cuffs that one might possibly sneak a peak up if she were sitting -just- the right way. Yang put one leg up and apart, making sure to spread her legs wide so that the crouch of her shorts was as spread out as comfortably possible.

Ruby could see all the guys suddenly fixate their stairs upon Yang. She rolled her eyes, "I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though."

"I know I do." Yang purred, then looked at a group of boys with no shirts, looking buff and fit and beautiful. She popped one cheek out and moved her hands back and forth next to her mouth, making a blowjob motion for the guys.

"Wow, Yang." Ruby rolled her eyes.

Yang laughed, "I can't help it! Look at them, they're so bumbling and awkward." The boys were drooling and fumbling over themselves trying to hide their boners from each other. One guys quickly excused himself to the bathroom.

"Jeez Yang, this is your chance to really turn your bad-girl reputation around after leaving Signal academy. Really want to lead with the boy tease?" Ruby asked.

Yang shrugged, "Ruby, I like to be thrilled. I'm not innocent like you. You've probably never done anything dangerous and permiscuous."

Ruby rolled her eyes, "I caught a bad-guy, remember?"

"You caught a bad-guys dumb lackeys." Yang corrected, "But you're right! I just, I find my thrills in the mundane because life is boring otherwise!" Yang responded.

"Well, that's a good way to make a lot of friends and popularity, I guess." Ruby shrugged, "I'll just have to be alone."

"Nah, you'll make lots of friends! What about Jaune...he's...nice, there you go! Plus one friend, that's a hundred percent increase!"

Ruby rolled over, hands on the back of her head, staring at the tall, tall ceiling of the hall, "Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero." She said in a huff.

In Yang's typical chipper style she shot back, "There's no such thing as negative friends! You just made one friend and one enemy!"

Suddenly, there was the sound of a candle being lit. Ruby and Yang looked over to see Blake, the black haired bowtied girl that Ruby had met earlier, "That girl!"

"You know her?" Yang asked coyly.

"Not really, she saw what happened this morning but left before I could say anything." Ruby seemed to deflate.

"Welp, now's your chance!" Yang responded, jumping up before Ruby could have a moment to think about it. Grabbing Ruby's wrist she pulled her, and the next thing they were standing over Blake, "helloooooo" Yang's sing-song voice heralded out.

Blake was engrossed in her book, reading about how the voluptuous sorceress moaned as the man with two souls thrust his meaty purple, throbbing manhood between her beautiful mounds, reaching his climax and- Blake looked up as Yang's voice ripped her out of her fantasy, and her free hand away from in between her legs and the heat radiating off of it. They had a cordial engagement of conversation, but Blake was really just trying to get them to go away.

She was in heat, one of the downsides of being a Faunus, and her sexual appetite was random and off the charts at these times. Finally, after some confusing jibber and jabber between the girls, and even Weiss butting in at some point, Blake needed to be alone. She noticed everyone else had gone lights out, and blew out her candle, leaving the room in darkness. Waiting until everyone else returned to their beds, Blake quietly snuck away to the bathroom.

And in the hallways, she found her unexpected and unsuspecting victim. A young man in a foreign looking green tunic and white pants, a pink stripe down his bands. He seemed to be returning from the bathroom himself. Blake approached him sexily, moving with full hip swings and slow, meticulous steps. Ren stopped immediately, not sure what was going on. She moved right up to him, pressed her legs and chest against his, locked in close, wrapped one around his waist to pull him in, and pulled his neck in with her other hand as she kissed his neck, sucking at the skin.

"Oh..." Ren quietly cooed as he realized what was going on, "I'm afraid, uh, I can't-" Ren started, but Blake started licking his neck and then stopped him speaking by pushing her hot genitals against his, pressing her lips agaisnt his in a passionate kiss. He started kissing back, then pulled back, pushing Blake gently to the side, "No, I can't take advantage of an In Heat Faunus girl. It wouldn't be right." He bowed, trying to leave.

Blake stepped in front of him, grabbing his crotch and balls with one hand and gently massaging them through his pants, "Oh, you're not taking advantage. You're helping me."

Ren stammered but didn't get any words out. Blake grabbed him by the wrists and dragged him towards the dormitory section. It was closed off, but she moved in anyway.

"We shouldn't be doing this..." Ren cautioned.

"But we -need- to!" Blake responded sitting down on the bed, she reached forward and pulled Ren's cock out of his pants. It was mostly hard already, due to her playing with him. She licked her lips before bringing it up to her. Ren moaned quietly as she pressed the soft warm flesh into her mouth, her feline teeth very very gently brushing, almost nibbling, at his sensitive tip. She pushed deeper, running her tongue along the bottom. "Ohhhhhh" Ren breathed a little heavily in excitement.

He was bigger than she had been expecting. This enticed her even more. She gave him a slow, sensitive blowjob as she bobbed her head back and forth, occaisionally massaging his testicles with her fingernails, gently tracing along the ball-sack. Finally, she pulled the dick out of her mouth, sucking the tip as it left, making a loud -pop- noise. She smiled as it flopped up across the bridge of her nose, sticky saliva running around her face as the base of the cock slid across her cheeks.

Ren grabbed both of her shoulders and gently pushed her onto her back. Her hands were already pulling her shorts off, underwear following. She spread her wet legs apart, smelling the succulent heat that radiated off of her. He took a moment to breath in the pheremones. She was purring heavily. He pushed his hip against her, letting his cock fall against her closed pussy. She spread it open with one hand as he slapped his dick against it several times, drawing a sharp "unh" from Blake each time.

"What's your name?" Ren asked.

"Blake Belladonna." She responded, biting her lip.

He smiled, "I'm Ren." He pushed his cock slowly into her pussy, feeling it part as his hips drew to hers. He only went in a few inches, then gently rocked back and forth, watching her gently move her hips.

His hands moved to her breasts, massaging them through her shirt. They were plump and warm through her black gown. He reached to the bottom and pulled her shirt up, revealing her beautiful medium sized breasts. His hands fit perfectly around them, fingers twirling around the tits as he began to thrust harder, drawing louder moans and sharper breaths from Blake.

He picked up the pace as Blake started rocking her hips back and forth in rhythm to him. "Oh, my, god." He cried.

"Go, go, go, go" Blake suddenly cried as she drew closer to climax. Ren started slamming into her, she watched as his muscled belly was revealed, his shirt rising up with each thrust. His abs were ripped! His balls and thighs made loud smacking sounds as he started really going in on her, putting his full weight into it.

Blake cried out in a whimper as she climaxed, her muscles turning into a vice on his cock.

"Oh god!" Ren cried, "I gotta pull out!"

Blake pulled her hips back, raising her legs to make it easier. She felt an emptiness when his cock removed itself, but her brain was still on fire and her muscles were experiencing post orgasm relaxation.

Ren sprayed his cum across the gown the covered her belly. He breathed heavily, his legs tired, and took a momentary break.

He fell to the bed next to her, tired. Their sweat stained the sheets and blankets of the bed, the musky scent of their sex very strong.

30 minutes passed as Ren lay next to her, playing with her hair. He suddenly could smell her musty scent again, stronger than before, and it caused his dick to harden. He couldn't believe it. He was a stamina guy, but even this was quite a lot! It must have been her pheremones. Blake turned, her chest and face into a pillow as she raised her butt into the air, knee's on the bedding.

Ren smiled, standing on his knees on the bed and leaning over her. "That was too risky..." Blake bit her lip, "This time...intead of my pussy..." He could see her butt-hold relax as it opened up.

The tip of his cock was still wet and slimy from their sex. He smiled as the tip pressed against the lips of her butthole. "Uhn." Blake moaned. He pushed his dickin, just an inch. Just the tip. Then, after a few moments, began to gently rock back and forth.

"This is not my first time!" Blake assured him, thinking about so many of the faunus boys in the White Fang she'd enjoyed taking her ass during heat before, "Go for it."

Ren shoved his whole length in. Or at least tried. Her ass was tight, and he couldn't get passed 5 inches. "SHIT!" He cried in pleasure.

"Careful now, we don't want you losing it!" Blake giggled, rubbing her pussy violently.

Ren took that as a personal challenge, and started to rock quickly back and forth before pounding her as hard as he could, getting his full 7 inches into her with a ferocity. Each thrust brought a full whimper as Blake orgasmed several times. Finally, it was too much for Ren, who thrust forward with all his weight, collapsing over her and shot forth a huge amount of cum into her butt-hole. He leaned over her back, head in her hair, breathing in exhaustion. Blake just lay there, purring, eyes in the back of her head. Finally, after a few moments, his dick slid out of her and a stream of jizz started to pucker out of her ass.

He lay there next to her, and sleep overcame them.


End file.
